Not so clueless
by jessekira
Summary: everyone knows that Jesse wants Kira but what does Kira want?


This story is from Kira's point of view it has nothing to do with the last story I did, it's a one shot story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Kira waltzed into the kitchen wondering where every one was, she knew her dad was on patrol, though she had no clue as to where Jesse, Merial, or Rose were, until she heard the front door slam, and saw Jesse come stomping angrily into the kitchen with his brooding pout on his face again. This could only mean one thing; he and his mom were at it again. Jesse seemed to always be upset at his mom even before the hurricane, he was always blaming her for everything, and honestly Kira could not understand why. To her Jesse was lucky he still had a mom, fully looking at him now Kira saw his eyes flash with anger as he grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"Jesse what's wrong?" asking in her quiet voice her eyes searching for his, but he kept his head down

"Nothing" he sighed and walked out of the room. Kira knew she should follow him and get him to open up, but just didn't have the strength right now. It's not that being alone with Jesse is bad in fact being alone with him usually make her day, but it also means she has to deal with the issues of their relationship. Jesse had a crush on her, she wasn't dumb, she could feel her eyes on her when ever she moved around, she could feel them on her back when she was standing in front of him, the problem wasn't that she felt weirded out by this, no the problem was she liked it. She liked the look her gave her a mixture of lust and adoration. That was her problem, with following him, being alone meant having him look at her and she couldn't deal with that right now. Lately it had become harder and harder to remind her self that this was Jesse her step brother. Especially now that they were alone so much more now, both her dad and Merial were always busy, Rose was in her room more and more playing with her toys, at her dad's house they were always busy outside, so when they came back to her mom's house she liked to play inside with all her toys, which meant Jesse and Kira were left alone a lot. Sitting down at the table Kira put her head in her hands, he was her step brother and she wanted him, she knew she could easily have him, it was obvious he wanted her, but she didn't think she was ready for that, with other boys like Derek it had all been about hanging out and hooking up, not that she had ever had sex before she was still a virgin, with Jesse she knew it would never be like that, he would never use her for her body, in fact she was sure he would never touch her unless she asked him to, and she really wanted to ask him to. With Jesse it would be so much more, she could tell by the way he studied her face he was in love with her, but did she love him. Yea he was funny, and cute, and he made the most adorable face when ever he was playing with Rose. He was sweet mostly to her, he always looked out for her, hell if she hadn't wanted to go in the camper he never would have gone, he barley looked at other girls, he spent an entire night on a beach waiting for her. That night still haunted Kira she could still picture his face, how his eyes began to get watery around the edges when he saw a very naked Derek, and even after she tried to explain to him that nothing had happened and that she was sorry, she could still tell he never truly forgave her for that. It took him a week to look at her normally again, and those seven days were the hardest she had ever gone through. That's why she clung so hard to Derek afterwards. At least he would look at her with some lust in his eyes, though Kira had missed the adoration part as well. After Derek had broken up with her she was surprised, not unhappy or happy, though she would no longer have to put up with his horrible kissing, he kissed her like he was bobbing for apples in her mouth, but she would have to go back to hanging out with Jesse all the time again, and thus is her problem. While thinking of what she was gonna do she never heard Jesse come back into the kitchen, nor did she notice him walk towards her, it wasn't even until he gently shook her shoulder did her attention fall into place. Her eyes looked up into his, there is was the familiar look that was causing her problems, god she could get lost in it.

"Kira, you ok?" he asked concern, especially since all she did was stare at him

"Hmm yea just have a headache." She replied blushing that he had noticed her staring at him; this must be how he feels whenever he looks at her.

"Do you want some aspirin?" he said while removing his hand from her shoulder. Kira instantly wanted that hand back there, her body felt so warm when he touched her, she couldn't help but ask god why he couldn't be a normal brother and just tease the hell out of her and beat her up.

"No I will be ok, I think I'm gonna go lay down" she said getting up wand brushing past him, his body and her body melted into one for a brief moment before she started to walk away.

"Tell me if you need anything" he croaked out, she could tell being that close to him had affect him as well as herself. Wondering what she was going to do about this she headed up to her room, hoping that one day she would find the courage to say something.


End file.
